


Something Simple

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, Flash Fiction, Gen, Planet Kamino (Star Wars), Plo Koon is a Little Shit, and we all be known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Wolffe isn't holding his breath for the General who is going to be working with him on Kamino
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 25





	Something Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 109 Ploffe
> 
> 109\. “Getting along is impossible, settle for something simple like BDSM”
> 
> I don't actually write Ploffe because the relationship was always father and son to me, so this is on the platonic side
> 
> Also, Plo and Shaak Roleswap AU because I thought it would be interesting

Colt held him in high regard. Him being whatever General was being sent over to Kamino to oversee the training of the Clones.

According to him, this General was some close friend of Rancor’s— of General Shaak Ti. Wolffe didn’t care if the General was the Original Template himself, _he_ would be the judge on if this Jedi was worth it. And if he wasn’t? Well, the Wolfpack would do all they could to hinder him.

That’s what Wolffe decided as he stood with his arms behind his back, Boost and Sinker on either side of him as the ship touched down on Tipoca City. His face was grim under his helmet, not sure what to expect. He knew that the Jedi were made up of all sorts of sentients, but...

His brow furrowed as Colt, his Togruta General and an unnamed Kel Dor Jedi walked over to them. A _familiar_ unnamed Kel Dor Jedi. From Geonosis.

“Commander Wolffe,” General Ti greeted him, smiling slightly from under her hood. 

He saluted. “General Ti, General...” he trailed off and the Kel Dor bowed a bit.

“Koon,” he supplied. “I will be stationed here on Kamino to oversee and assist in the training of your brothers. I hope we can get along, Commander.”

**“Getting along is impossible,”** Wolffe said dryly, making the Kel Dor raise a brow behind his mask. **“Settle for something simple like BDSM.”**

There was a beat of silence, and he knew Colt was giving him _that Look_ behind his bucket before Koon began to laugh.

“I’m afraid I cant settle for _that_ , but I’ll strive for a simpler task, Commander.”

Wolffe grinned behind his helmet. Oh he was going to like this General.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
